wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Bell
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Katherine Nadine Bell Nicknames: Katie, Kate, Kates, Bells, Amazon Age: 25 Date of birth: December 2, 1978 Place of Birth: Manchster, England, United Kingdom Blood: Half Blood Wand: 10 inch, fig wood, dragon heartstring. Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: Gringotts Bank. Katie Bell works for the bank as a Curse Breaker, and often travels throughout Egypt and northern Africa to collect artefacts for their stores. However, Katie formerly worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Floo Network Authority. Home Life Mother: Marie McMillan (muggle-born) Father: Thomas Bell (pure-blood) Siblings: Corey Bell (30), Greg Bell (28) Other family: Benjamin McMillan (step-father; half-blood), Sharon McGuire-Bell (29, sister-in-law) Relationships with each: Mother Though Marie may have been born into what she sees as the boring life of a muggle, she absolutely loves and embraces the world of witchcraft and wizardry. It allows her to be especially close to her children, all of whom she loves dearly, even if the same affection isn’t always shared back. Though as a teenager Katie had some turbulence with her mother (what adolescent doesn’t have difficulty with parents?), they are starting to re-build the closeness they had when Katie still lived at home full-time. Marie is beginning to suffer heavily from the empty-nest syndrome, and since Katie is the youngest child, the burden usually heavily falls on her shoulders to spend as much time at home as possible with her mother. Father Affection may have been easily received from Thomas because Katie was his only daughter; and his temperamental ease with his daughter when compared to his sons was definitely a cause for spite and jealousy between the siblings. Though the man tried to make it a point to treat each child the same, he seemed to favour Katie above the rest, which unknowingly to the man sparked a lot of animosity. Very busy and forgetful, Thomas generally had to leave a lot of the specifics of child rearing to his wife Marie; as his occupation as a Quidditch coach took him on travels a lot of the time while his kids were growing up. Eldest brother The eldest of the children in the Bell family; Corey was much better at getting on with Katie than Greg ever was. He and Katie have a fairly good relationship and make it a point to spend time together when availability allows. They always make time to go and see a Quidditch game. Middle brother The middle child of the Bell family and by far the most troubled. He is the only one that has ever shown clear, cut-and-dry political views, leaning heavily toward the death eater’s views on the magical community. Greg has always gone out of his way to tell others that he and his family are pure-bloods; not half-bloods. He and Katie have had a very rocky relationship since childhood. Sister-in-Law A fairly decent relationship, but personality differences keep the two from becoming exceptionally close. Stepfather While Katie is cordial at best with her stepfather, being the youngest grants her a justified amount of sour grapes towards this man. Now older, Katie is much better at handling her mother's five-year-marriage to this man, and gets along with him a lot better. She secretly still holds hope that her parents will get back together, but appreciates this man as a part of her family. Home: Kensington and Chelsea, London, England. However, Katie travels often. Finances: Middle-class. Katie is far too proud to often accept financial assistance from her parents, though they often give without being asked. She lives comfortably enough, but seeing as how she isn't materialistic, she doesn't need much to get by. Personal Life Personality: First impression: Bold, brash and sprightly. Behaviour: Katie has always been an animated personality. She is talkative and extremely fast-paced in just about every aspect of life. Katie tends to leave others behind in her dust since she doesn’t know how to slow down. Extremely active and always on the go, Katie has an active personality and likes to stay busy. While easily excitable, Katie is practical and lives in the here and now and often tries (and fails) not to get side-tracked. Her optimistic outlook on the world tends to get in the way of her pragmatic nature, causing her to make grandiose plans while not paying full attention to the gritty details. Katie is self-confident and aggressive, and in almost every wake of life, knows how to go for the gold. With a dogmatic belief and value system, Katie becomes extremely impatient with others who don’t tend to follow by a similar set of concrete values. In this way, Katie can be quite critical, and in some cases, hypocritical. Her expressions can always be taken at face value, and she is very straight-forward and honest—some may say bluntly so. While she never expresses the truth out of malicious intent or the desire to harm, Katie’s abruptly honest personality can sometimes be hurtful to others. Sugar-coating isn’t something Katie does well. Her desire to assist is always where she is coming from, though her intentions can get crossed and mixed up in the methods she uses. Katie tends to apply logic and reason to things, and can accidentally step over people without applying emotional sensitivity. On the flip side of this coin, Katie is typically pretty awful at hiding her own emotions. She is recklessly brave and doesn’t always think of the consequences—especially if helping a friend or family is involved in the matter. Katie doesn’t like to leap first and ask questions later, and often berets others for doing it, but does it all too often herself. She takes commitments, friends and family very seriously, and will never try to weasel out of anything. Katie sees things through thick and thin and isn’t inclined to bail on anything very easily. Stubborn until the last drop of pride, Katie holds out on just about everything, even in arguments where she already knows she’s lost the debate. In large group settings, Katie can be very social and fun, and even a bit boisterous. This is when her exceptionally talkative nature comes out. When under stress, Katie tends to feel undervalued. She’ll second-guess herself frequently, and almost give up on all effort for fear that nobody cares either which way. She has difficulty expressing herself when depressed or stressed, and often resorts to irritable moods in order to get people to notice that she’s not at her best. Katie values social and personal security, and prefers to have things running smoothly instead of on high dramatics. She loves making sure that things are running properly for her, her friends, and her family, almost to the point where Katie can be over-bearing and stridently protective of those she cares about. Katie is brave, brash, practical, dependable, friendly and energetic. She puts forth a large effort in everything she does, takes commitments seriously, and isn’t overtly affected by criticism. On the negative side, Katie isn’t naturally in tune with what she’s feeling, is impatient, blunt, uncomfortable with change, and wrought with bossy tendencies. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Katie is strident and determined, friendly and generous, and deeply loyal to those she holds in high regard. She would never intentionally hurt someone or be exceptionally nasty, and has a very good disposition when it comes to people. Optimistic, courageous, confident, witty and friendly. Weaknesses: Optimisim that, at times, is utterly naive. Is sometimes overly talkative and has gossip tendancies. Her independent qualities also work together to make her appear a little bitchier than she is, and she can also be recklessly bull-headed. Phobias: Being controlled or unknowingly manipulated is Katie's biggest fear. Even friends or family who try to exhibit what she feels is unnecessary control--whether or not it's just genuine concern--freaks her out and will send her for the door. Katie also has, what some people might see, an irrational fear about bleeding to death, or just losing too much blood. Boggart: An uncontrollable abundance of blood. Patronus: A tiger. Mirror of Erised: Katie would see her entire family--minus her stepfather--with her parents still together. Her brother Greg and she would be exceptionally close, smiling and laughing. Katie would probably also have her little niece and/or nephew running around, and would more than likely have a handsome young man on her arm that has yet to be named. Amortentia Potion: Katie's Amortentia is a bit of a mixture. It summer grass, Quaffle leather, and body musk. Aesthetics Appearance: Years of Quidditch and rough-housing with her brothers and other boys has allowed Katie a rather refined figure. She’s extremely tall for a female, standing at a decent 5’11’’ (which garnered her the nickname 'Amazon' while growing up), with a slender frame that has many obvious curves. She is in good physical shape; and has plans to keep it that way. She has very warm facial features, very inviting and encouraging; and a wonderful, sunny smile. She doesn’t take care of herself in the way a typical female might, and doesn’t put too much stock in makeup or hairstyles as other girls her age possibly might. She’s generally just happy to accept herself the way she is. She has long and blonde hair that she usually adorns in a ponytail, and almond-shaped brown eyes that complete the overall warmth of her face. It is easy to sour her appearance with a frown. Height: 5'11'' Weight: 141 lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown Sight: Perfect Hearing: Perfect Dexterity: Right Style of dress: Katie's style of dress is extremely laid back and casual. She doesn't dress up unless she absolutely has to. Muggle clothes are preferred; jeans, t-shirts, button downs--anything simple and comfortable that isn't too flashy. Comfort is Katie's main concern, looking trendy be damned. History Being the last born out of three children had its automatic perks for Katie, as did being the only female child in the family. Her father, a rather tough-love man, was considerably easier on Katie than he was on his sons. Being the only female also had its downsides, especially when Katie took a liking to following her brothers around, trying to spend as much time with them and her dad and leaving her mother rather forgotten in the process. Katie never liked being treated differently, even if she loved her fathers dotting affections, and just wanted him to spend time with her like he did with her brothers. It was this early mindset that got Katie off onto a rather stereotypical ‘one of the guys’ routine, and she often went out of her way to prove she was just as tough, if not more so, than her two older brothers. Because of this they loved to pick on Katie and rough-house with her, but she always refused to let it bother her. Whenever her father, a Quidditch coach, prompted some sibling rivalry, no matter how little, Katie always entered it full force alongside her brothers. Her excessive desire to be in with her brothers, who she admired greatly, and her father prompted a very strained relationship with her mother. Her mother, a housewife, had been very happy to finally have a girl around the house to be able to dress up and connect with. Katie’s relationship with her mother was very rough very early on, as Katie tried not to spend as much time with the woman in favour of spending time with her father. Their children and their devotion toward their father was just another in a large string of reasons that inevitably lead to the divorce between Marie and Thomas when Katie was eight. By this time her brothers were both pretty far into Hogwarts and only had to really pick a home to live over the summers, and Katie was stuck with the decision of having to pick which parent to live with. Out of what might be considered pure obligation, Katie decided to go to live with her mother in London. This was also the time when Katie started to feel the strain on her relationships with her brothers. Her eldest brother, Corey, had other things on his mind other than spending time with his little sister, and even when she tried to tag along with him, she always just seemed to get in the way. The middle child, Greg, who’d always had a very harsh feeling of jealousy towards Katie spent less and less time at their mothers over the summer, trying to spend as much time apart from the muggle part of their family (Marie was a muggle born witch.) His animosity toward his sister also became very well known the older they became, and it wasn’t odd to see the two of them in shouting contests as Greg delved further into his teenage years. Katie spent a lot of time going back to Manchester after her parents divorced in order to spend time with her father, and though she still loves both of her parents deeply and is the one that seems most dedicated to keep a balanced relationship with both of them, she is still deeply stung about how their marriage ended. Being a very likeable young girl with a rather sunny disposition and confident nature, Katie entered Hogwarts with a sense of pride. She was eager to get to attend the school her brothers attended, and loved the opportunity to try something so new that her entire family had been a part of. While being a first year is wrought with insecurities, Katie was able to muddle through them and adjust quickly, making friends wherever she could with a talkative and extroverted personality. She was the first Gryffindor in her family, but attempted often to make friends outside of her house—which she typically managed to be fairly successful at. In her second year Katie returned with renewed vigour, happy to no longer be at the bottom of the food chain. She was positively alight with the fact that she’d be able to try out for Quidditch, and practically badgered the captain and the team until she knew for sure that she’d be able to make it on as a Chaser. Her father had probably never been prouder than when she wrote home to tell him that she’d made the team, just like his other two children had done in their second years. In her third year nothing particularly exceptional happened to Katie, except that she started to become a little more aware of the male gender. However, she was still deep enough in a ‘tomboy’ sort of mode that the realization was not reciprocated by any of her male friends. She developed her first crush on Roger Davies, a crush that lasted for the better part of a year. Her fourth, fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts were all equally uneventful. Not much of a dater, Katie was more of a serial crusher and typically fell hard (the main boys that Katie spent too much time for her own good day-dreaming about being Roger Davies, former Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood, and Cormac McLaggen), but was usually too busy with school, Quidditch and her friends to ever really put too much effort into actually making anything form from these crushes. The only real exception to this came in the form of her very brief relationship with a Slytherin. Out of fear of insecurity, Katie demanded that their growing friendship be kept a secret. Eventually it became more than friendship, and Katie fell hard--and fast--convinced that she was in love. Katie eventually lost her virginity to him; but her fears of his intentions seemed to be justified when he confessed to her his infidelity. Convinced it had all been fake from the start, Katie's trust issues concerning men were pretty much shattered to ribbons after her experiences with him. She remains firm to this day that it had all just been a rouse on his part, and she is still very bitter about it. But despite this, her knack for making and keeping friends went on throughout the years, and only until she was in her third year did Katie start to really get caught up in the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. She tried to keep fights or arguments with them merely on the pitch, which didn’t always pan out, but the effort remained the same. Katie’s seventh year at Hogwarts was, by far, her most memorable, and by far her worst. An accident caused by the Weasley twins and a nosebleed gone awry has caused Katie to be almost deathly afraid of too much blood, and being pelted by ink by Peeves has made her more than a little annoyed with that particular poltergeist. The worst point of the year, however, lay when she was put under the Imperius Curse to deliver a package to Hogwarts. After an argument with her friend, the package was torn, and its contents touched the barest amount of Katie’s skin, causing her to be cursed and rushed to St. Mungo’s for nearly the entire remainder of the year. She was released in time to finish the year and take her NEWT’s, but for the better part of a year, she was resigned to a bed in a hospital where her parents—especially her mother—constantly fussed over her. She finished schooling and started working in and out of odd jobs, never able to stay in one occupation for too long before she got bored and shuffled off to another. Katie’s experience with the Imperius Curse and having been poisoned so horribly is something that she still has yet to deal with, and it is far from behind her. During the time of war, Katie was an adamant supporter of the Order. While at first her affiliation was very skewed, it took less than a year before Katie had dedicated herself completely. Her accident and time in St. Mungo’s taught her that whatever the Death Eaters stood for couldn’t be good, and she was very happy to fight for the causes the Order supported. Her brother, Greg, leaned in the other direction along with their father, and Katie nearly cut off all communication to them completely. Her relationship with her mother became much stronger over this time, and still thrives today. Katie’s eldest brother Corey has, for the most part, remained neutral, as though he is trying to remain outside of any family turmoil, even if his leanings tend to go in Katie’s direction as well. Current Activities Lindsey should be awesomely amazing and cool and write something here so I can have more reasons to squee with glee over her. Meta Player: Lindsey PB: Adrianne Palicki Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Gringotts